


Soulmates AU

by Slant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deconstruction, Dubious Mathematics, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: "What if I told you that we live in a soul mates au?"





	Soulmates AU

"What if I told you that we live in a soul mates au?"  
"I'd say that I thought the universe was too amoral to be that into slut-shaming and ace- and poly- erasure."  
"Oh it's not. The mathematics say that pairwise matching is required but they provably don't exclude larger groupings and the pairs can dynamically realign. But everyone has a best partner."  
"Is this a really elaborate pick up line?"  
"Oh don't be silly we can't even prove that they are human or even exist concurrently. The universe _is_ amoral, it just has some symmetry properties."  
"So it might sound odd that there are always pairs, because odd numbers exist, and number theorists hate ordinate non-conservation."  
"That ... wasn't an immediate concern but go on."  
"Well the conviction that there's pairwise matching between romantic partners comes from the same bit of set theory that gives you a conviction that there's pairwise matching between even and odd numbers, so either interpretation is permissible."


End file.
